Crimson Archangel Volume 2
by darkvoltinx
Summary: As Cartil moves onto the next phase of his plan, we begin to learn more about his peerage. Cartil quickly learns in his next battle that despite accepting himself, his powers have become unstable. Cartil begins to search for the answer to his unstable power. He learns that darkness in his heart doubt is clouding him. He must find the source of the darkness.
1. Chapter 1 Hope

**Chapter 1: Hope**

I am on the way to the Phoenix residence with Ravel because there is something I to do talk to her parents about. She seems nervous for some reason. "Something wrong Ravel?" I ask her.

"I am just a little nervous," she tells me. "I was it would have happened by now, so I am worried about how mother will react." I smile.

"I am sure he will officially ask soon enough," I say to her. "He may be dense but you are very important to him. Once he realizes his feelings for you then I know he will ask. Besides what I am bringing to your parents will distract them from that issue."

"Thank you," she says with a smile.

We arrive at the residence and when we step out we are greeted by Ruval. "When I heard Cartil was coming to visit I wanted to come and see what it was about," he informs us. "I did not expect you to be with him Ravel."

"He asked me to escort him and show him around," she tells him.

"That makes sense," he says with a nod. "So what business do you have with our parents?"

"I have something I would like them to test out," I inform him with a smirk. "If it works it will change the very future of the underworld. You are welcome to come with us and find out what it is."

"I guess I will," he says to me. We walk into the main house and we are greeted by their servants. I smile and we continue on. I am looking around as we are walking down a hallway. We run into Raiser. He may have changed but I don't think I will ever like him.

"What is going on?" Raiser questions us.

"Cartil here has business with our parents," Ruval tells his brother. I wave at Raiser. We then continue down the hall. We enter a large room. "It seems we are the first to arrive." I walk around the room looking at everything. Raiser has followed us and is standing over by a wall.

A few minutes later Lord and lady Phoenix come into the room. I walk up to them and bow. "Thank you for seeing me," I say to them.

"What is it that you wish to talk about?" Lady Phoenix asks me. I smile and reach into my pocket. I look back at her children. I then look back at Lady Phoenix.

"I created something that I would like you to test for me," I tell her as I pull out a small bottle from my pocket. "I have been studying pure blooded devil DNA and I have created a prototype of something that may help allow pure blood devils to have a child easier." Lord and Lady Phoenix look at me in shock. I show them the bottle of liquid.

"This is sounds too good to be true," I hear Ravel comment in the background. Lady Phoenix steps closer to me. She takes the bottle and looks at it.

"Why have you selected us?" She asks me.

"I respect most of the Phoenix family," I begin to explain to her. "You also may be the key to creating the perfect final product if it works. It is all in your powers of as Phoenix. I do have another motive though." She looks at me and I start to get nervous. "If it works and you are bless with a daughter. I would like to train her when she is old enough. I believe a female sword user of the Phoenix family sounds awesome."

"What if that child is a boy?" she asks me. "What will you do then?"

"I would be disappointed," I say to her. "You have been blessed with three sons and only one daughter. It would not seem fair. Though I do have someone that would train him depending on what that son would want to focus on."

"Thank you for that answer," she says then steps closer to me and gets her face close to my ear. "I suspect that there is another motive behind this request." My eyes go wide and I blush. "If that comes to be then so be It." she returns to the side of her husband. "We will test this for you."

"Thank you both" I say and bow. "I will take my leave now. Thank you again for seeing me." I turn and walk away. Ravel follows me.

On the way back home I had my face barred in my hands. I sigh. "She saw right through me," I comment. "Ravel, your mother is scary good. It's not just her; all mothers are scary good at seeing between the lines."

"I agree," she says to me. "What did she say to you?"

"I will tell you when the time comes," I say to her. I look out the window. "One down and now I have 2 more things to deal with."

 **Part 2**

The next day I have went to heaven with Griselda because I have a meeting with Michael. Once we arrived I noticed that I was in the Crimson Archangel form.

"I didn't expect to be forced into this form," I comment. "It seems like the system considers me a true archangel in this form and makes me turn into it. It is nice to not have to use that halo thing anymore."

"It's more than that," Michael says as he walks up to us. "The system seems to have upgraded itself and you are now seen as God here."

"Well that is a shock but I understand it," I say. "Well I guess it's a good thing because I have come to change the system. So can you please take me to it?" Michael nods. We walk to the elevator and get in.

"What do you have planned?" Griselda asks me. "To me something has you spooked and doing all these nice things to everyone."

"I am going to lessen some of the restrictions on you angels," I tell her. "As for the other thing, I had a vision about an invasion that will take place in 30 years where we lose." She looks at me completely in a shocked state.

"We are here," Michael says to us. "Griselda you must stay here." I follow Michael into the system control room. I look around amazed. "I think I have an idea what you have planned. It is tied to part of the falling system."

"Yes Michael," I say to him as I place my hands on the console. "There is one main thing I am going to fix." I begin to press buttons. "I want angels to have children and not have fear of falling. I want them to experience the happiness of having a child and the strength that comes from it. Though the requirement will still be pure love and being married first, I am just removing the ritual that is required."

"You have a kind heart," Michael comments to me.

"There is too much suffering in the world," I say with a sad tone. "I want to bring back hope and remove fear."

After a few minutes I finish adjusting the system. I back away from it and start walking back to the elevator. "I feel like there is still sadness in your heart," Michael comments and I freeze. I stare at the ground.

"It's nothing to worry about," I say. "The system will take a few days for the new rules to go into affect. Angels and devils will still need a special room to have children if they fall in love. I can't fix that, since they are technically opposites." I continue to the elevator.

I return back to the Hyuudo residence with Griselda. After Michael's statement I feel a little uneasy now. Once inside we head back down to the basement. We split up, heads to the training room to check on Xenovia and I head to the pool.

Once in the room I go over to the corner I used for training and sit down. I look around and I am alone. "Kronus," I say.

"Yes partner?" he asks me.

"I think I am going to start seeking that power now," I inform him. "I am concerned the more I reach new levels the more strain my body will take. I have already damaged my life force already. I need to acquire a power than will not rebound on me using my life force."

"I agree but," he says to me. "That power may be too risky even for you." I sigh.

"I have to try something," I state to him. "We can't rely on Issei for everything and I am the leader of Team AxA. I need the strength to back that up along with my knowledge." Just then Ophis and Lilith walk up to me. "I have a feeling you both heard me. Well if that is the case, do you mind taking me to the dragon egg that is hidden under the town?"

I arrive at the dragon egg location minutes later with Ophis and Lilith. I place my hand on the egg. I smile. "You are seeking the power of infinite from me," Ophis states out loud. I sigh.

"Even the infinite dragon god sees through me," I comment with another sigh. "Truthfully yes I am. We should not have to rely on Issei for everything. I want to help. I will seek the power of Infinite and then seek the power of dreams. I will seek the power to bring peace and lessen the burden on Issei."

"Even if I wanted to give you my blessing I can't," Ophis says to me. "Your heart is clouded like Vali's once was." I can only stare at the egg in front of me.

"Thank you Ophis," I say to her. "There is some food for you and Lilith in the lunch box I brought." I sit down and set the egg on my lap. "It seems Tannin I have forgotten about another group I need to help. Now I remember that promise." I hug the egg. I set it down and stand up.

 **Part 3**

A few days later I fishing and waiting for Baraqiel to show up so I can talk to him about something.

"Sorry I am late," Baraqiel says as he walks up. "I had a meeting to deal with." He walks up and stands next to me. "There is something you wanted to talk about?"

"Its fine you are late I have just been thinking about things," I tell him. "It's more of a question. If you could see your wife again, would you take it?" he seems shocked at my question.

"I am not sure," he begins to say. "Part of me would be happy but I would be cautious of the cost it would take."

"That is understandable," I say. "Thank you for that answer. I would like you to meet me in a few hours over at an island." I give him a map to the location.

"Why?" he asks me. "Isn't right now the perfect time?"

"I need to get Akeno," I tell him. "I also need time." He nods and leaves.

A few hours later after getting Akeno, I was on the island with her, sister, and Issei. We were waiting on Baraqiel to show up. During that time I was working on a special ritual circle.

"What is this for?" Sister asks me.

"No spoilers," I tell her. "Besides if I told you, then you would try to stop me." She sighs. Baraqiel shows up a few minutes later.

"I didn't expect Rias and Issei here," he comments.

"They followed me," I inform him. "It's probably because sister is her king and Issei is her fiancé, that they joined Akeno." I step into the middle of the ritual circle and place a piece on the ground. I walk back to the edge of the circle. "I know this very well may back fire on me but please don't hate me too much Akeno and Baraqiel."

"What are you going to do?" Akeno asks me.

"I am playing god," I say with a laugh. I raise my hands up. "I call upon a soul in the land of the dead. Come forth from my call, Shuri Himejima. Come back to the land of the living. I, Cartil Gremary, call you back." The piece rises into the air and body slowly comes into being. As the body starts to come along I can hear gasps behind me. After several minutes a naked women stands before us. I walk up to her and place my coat around her. "I will help you so please use as a support." She nods and I help her walk back.

"She looks like Akeno," Issei comments. We walk up to Akeno and Baraqiel. I step back and watch them all three hug.

"Sorry to ruin the moment," I say to them. "This is not permanent, this will only last a year. So I want you three to enjoy this year." I walk over to sister and Issei. "Well sister, I have taken Akeno temporally out of race so better hurry up with Issei." I wink and she blushes. I laugh.

"Stop doing that," she demands. "You are worse than our older brother." I laugh more.

"He could be much worse," I tell her. I suddenly get light headed and fall to my knees. I start coughing and notice the red on the ground. "Well crap."

"What is going on?" Issei and sister ask.

"It seems the spell used my life force," I say to them. "Well that explains why it worked. I guess I won't be making anymore of those special pieces." I cough up more blood. "I think we better get help."

Sister, Issei, and I return to the Hyuudo residence. We are in the pool room and I am over in the corner I claimed. I am laying down resting. Rias is explaining to everyone what happened.

"You are an idiot," Azazel says as he appears next to me. "Now you understand why no one has done what you did."

"Shut up Azazel," I tell him. "It was worth it after see their faces. I have no regrets." I open my eyes and glare at him. "Also you are the idiot for calling God an idiot." He laughs. "For someone who talks of action, I never see any girls around you. You might want to change that before I start questioning things about you." I laugh.

"Oh shut up," he says and walks off.

"500 years," I comment to myself. "If i were to guess that would be my life span is at this time."

"Its only going to get smaller with what you have planned," Kronus chimes in. "I am not ready to change partners yet."

"I will be the only partner you will ever have," I tell him.

"With all these risks you are pulling how can you say that?" he questions me.

"It's all a part of the plan," I simple state to him. "There is something I must do now." I stand up and walk up to Griselda. "May I speak to you?" she nods and we walk away from the group.

"What is going on?" she asks me.

"Its time I speak with Viv," I tell her and she nods. "The next time she is free tell her to meet me at the park. Also tell her this is a date so she needs to dress like it."

"I will do that," She says to me.

"Thank you," I say to her with a smile. I then leave the Hyuudo residence and head home.

Once I am home, I notice I am the first one home. So I walk into the kitchen and start cooking food. A few minutes after I started cooking, Lilian walks into the house. She notices me and walks into the kitchen. She sits at the island in the kitchen and watches me.

"How did everything go?" I ask her.

"Not very well," she says with a sigh. "The information was useless crap. I hate petty nobles. They only care about themselves its pathetic." I set down a plate in front of her. I place of what I am cooking for her to taste test. She takes a small bite. "It needs more seasoning, the flavor is still bland." I nod and turn around to add more.

"What do you think of Koneko and Kuroka?" I ask her.

"Rias informed me off everything about those two when I asked her," she starts to say. "Kuroka tried to shoulder the entire burden on her own but it backfired. Koneko still ended up getting part of the hate. Which caused Koneko to shut down emotionally, and Kuroka seems to show regret. When you look at them now you can see change in both. Koneko has shows more emotion now, epically towards Issei after he helped her. Plus fixing the relationship with her sister helped a lot it seems. Kuroka despite being a wild cat is starting to show tameness. Issei created miracle. That's something you and Issei share, the determination to help someone you care about."

"Very good observation," I say with a smile. "I forgot Rias says we should call Koneko by her real name Shirone while around her. It seems Koneko wants to use her real name from now on."

"When I hear about how Koneko and how she was walled herself off," she begins to say. "I see how I would have ended up if you didn't save me." She starts to cry and I walk over. I hug her close to me. "You are the best thing to ever happen, please don't push yourself. I don't want to lose you." I kiss her forehead.

"Don't worry," I tell her. "I will always be with you. Its not just me, all of us are here for you now. You don't have to worry about the past, you have a future. You should focus on that." As I am holding her, the rest of the girls walk in.

"Did we interrupt something?" Yang asks.

"No," I answer her. "We were talking about Koneko and Kuroka, it cause some worries to surface with Lilian. She is fine now." Yang walks up to check on her. I let go of Lilian and Yang hugs her. I smile. Yang and Lilian leave the kitchen. I go back to working on food. The rest of the girls go and sit at the table. Hanalil walks up to me.

"What happened to Lilian?" she asks me. I sigh.

"That is a whole story," I say to her. "The short version is, she was captured and had her yokai powers sealed. She was being sold at an auction to be someone exotic play thing. I happened to be at the auction to investigate something else and when I learned of what the auction really was, I caused a scene which caused it to shut it down. Lilian had already been sold and the guy who bought her was not going to wait until he got home to play with her. When I found them I killed him and took Lilian with me. She joined my peerage months later."

"That is horrific," she says. "I am glad you stopped it. You are her hero, just like you are Yang's hero." She turns to the rest of the girls. "What about the rest of them?" I look over to them as well.

"Nothing as bad as Lilian," I tell her. "I sought out Nivana because of who her mother is but the rest came to me. Catherine sends most of the money she makes back to her fishing village which is on the border of the Britain and Ireland. Hilda was once part of the church in Russia until she started using her powers to scare people into giving money to the church. Raina is actually from a small group of people that still practice the Aztec religion. Trisa's mother actually requested I take her as part of some crazy deal she wanted with me. Sasha is actually part of a tribe of vampires and werewolves who moved past their hatred for each other. Humans are also part of the tribe. They are my band of oddballs." I say with a smile. "Then there is Yin, who needs to lighten up."

I walk over to the table and put plates down for everyone. I place the food in the middle of the table. Lilian and Yang return then sit down at the table. I look over at a chair that is empty and sigh. "I know," Hanalil says to me. "Your mother still has Ri, I hope she returns our daughter soon." We then eat.

 **Part 4**

I am in the park days later waiting on Viv to show up. I am watching the children play around. "Their only care in the world is having fun," I comment to myself. "They have it lucky." I feel a tapping on my shoulder and I turn around to see Viv standing there. "You look nice." She blushes.

"Thank you," she says with a smile and grabs my hand. "So where are we going first?" I smile and start walking. We arrive at the first part of the date. It's a dance class and Viv glares at me. "Dance class as a date?"

"You are a bad dancer," I tell her. "You need to learn to dance before I take you anywhere important." She puffs up her cheeks and pouts. I laugh and take her inside. I watch on the sidelines as she is instructed on the steps. She turns and glares at me during her break. "Be glad you are being taught here and not by my mother." I laugh and she sighs. I join her on the next phase for dance class.

After dance class we head to lunch. As we are sitting there waiting on our food I am staring at her as she is looking out the window. This is the Viv I know and love. She looks at me. "What is it?" she asks me.

"This side of you," I begin to say. "This is the side I know and love about you. Why do you turn into the annoying Viv?" She looks down.

"I do it so you will notice me," she says to me. "You are surrounded by so many other women now and your head is always thinking about other things. I feel like I need to annoy you to get some affection from you and stand out."

"I think you were around Yin too much," I say with a sigh. "You need to stop worrying. You are my angel; you don't need to stand out. You already do just fine. If you need to annoy someone just tease Rias or any of Issei's girls. Its fun."

"Thank you," she says with a smile. "I will try to be better. I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile. The rest of the date was nothing impressive until Viv wanted to go clothes shopping. It was fun watching her try on different clothing and tease her about her picks. After the date it was over it was dark and we were back in the park. We were looking at the stars.

"I would like to finally move into your house now," she tells me. "Hopefully with that I can move passed this personal issue."

"You will," I say to her. "I believe in you." I turn her face to me and kiss her.

The day I went to Ajuka's place. I was leaning against a wall listening to Ajuka. Shiva and Vali had also come. Vali has decided to be my second in command for team AxA. "So it seems that Indra will be making his move soon," Ajuka tell us. "I have a feeling he is going to force Issei to join him some how."

"It seems that he wants Issei to deal with me, while he has his war with Shiva," I comment. "So order to do that, he needs to deal with Issei's girls and some how blame Shiva. I don't see how he would believe Indra. He would never believe I would let Shiva do it."

"Unless he tries to blame it on your jealousy of Rias," Vali chimes in. "he has probably learned of your past by now."

"I have never been jealous of my sister," I state. "I have always been madder with my parents over that."

"That could be another angle," Shiva says. "That could be a revenge angle to spite your parents for what they did to you."

"Even with that," I say. "Explain Issei's other girls, I used my own life force to have akeno see her mother again."

"Maybe his desperation is making him stupid," Vali says. "Though I wonder if he is trying to divide you from your family to weaken the Gremary's so they aren't a threat to him."

"He may also be trying to draw you out," Ajuka chimes in now. "He could be trying to force your hand and come after him. He may be trying to cause your exile again so you are out of his way."

"Well I have a plan for that," I say with a smirk. "I will just kill him if it comes to that."

Ajuka turns to his computer and sighs. "It seems to be that Sakra has challenged Rias to a rating game and she has accepted."

"So forcing my hand it is," I say with a sigh. "His fate has been decided now."

Chapter 1 Author notes.

Just chiming in on this to say, with the return of the leaders the Azazel Cup has been halted until things are sorted but rating games are still going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2 Fury and Doubt

**Chapter 2: Fury and Doubt**

It was the day of the rating game between my sister and Sakra. As we are waiting for the game to start I am talking with my team about the plan. "Nivana and I will keep an eye on the match to keep an eye out for something strange," I tell everyone. "Yin, Lilian, and Trisa you will need to go to the station that sister's team will be retired too. The rest of you will be outside the stadium on guard duty. Issei will not be fighting with Rias, she will be using Crom. The only ones allowed to know this are us, Ajuka, Shiva, and Vali's team. Vali's team will also be outside guarding."

"What does he gain from this?" Sasha asks me. "His end game is a war with Shiva, so what does taking out Rias get him?"

"I am in the way of him recruiting Issei and his war with Shiva," I say to everyone. "He may be trying to take away people that are in the way of getting Issei, either by killing them or by damaging their reputation."

"He is foolish," Lilian comments. "Stupid arrogant god, he will learn what pain feels like."

"Alright everyone lets move out," I say and everyone nods. We all head out. Nivana and I head into the stadium. "Shiva will be with you to protect you, so please don't push yourself." She touches my cheek and smiles.

"I will be fine," she says to me. "I will not take any risk that would harm our unborn child." I kiss her forehead and we split up. As I am walking down the hallway I stop and knock on the door to my sister's team room.

"Who is it?" I hear my sister ask from inside.

"It's your twin," I say. "I have come to say good luck." She opens the door and I step in. I wave at everyone. "I see Crom is waiting until the last minute to show up. Oh akeno, I have been meaning to ask. How are things going with your mother?"

"They are wonderful," she says with a smile before it turns into a frown. "You said it only lasted a year though." I walk over to her and place my hand on her shoulder.

"I based that piece on the chess pieces," I begin to explain to her. "I also added in the ability for it to mutate, so there is a chance it will permanent. I will say this though; she is not a reincarnated devil. She is 100 percent human and if that piece mutates to the point where it's permanent then she will live as long as she was suppose to be, before she was murder." She smiles again.

"If I may ask," I hear Strada say and I turn around. "Can you list a few for her?"

"The biggest one would be getting pregnant at the right time," I explain. "Shuri's own willpower to stay with her family longer could be another one. Being around Issei enough could do it as well since he has been causing miracles before I showed up."

"That is what I thought," Strada comments. "May I see that form?" I smile and walk up to him. As I get closer to him, I activate the Crimson Archangel form. I stand before him. "I can feel it even in this form." He kneels before me. "My lord, even though it is your reincarnation it is wonderful to see you."

"Raise Strada," I say to him and he stands. "You have been a loyal follower and I am proud of you." I reach out to touch his shoulder but I notice my hand is shaking so I pull my arm back. "Keep an eye on my sister for this match." He nods. "Good luck everyone." I then leave the room.

I return to normal and walk into the seating area. I look around. I don't see anything yet so I sit down.

 **Part 2**

It's in the middle of the rating game and I have seen nothing happen yet. "Partner," I say looking at my right arm. "I need you to check if my powers are stable."

"It will take awhile but I understand," he says. I look over to Shiva and Nivana; it seems they haven't spotted anything yet. I start looking around and notice Cao Cao leave. I open communications to Yin.

"Yin comes to the arena after you tell Hilda to take your place," I order him.

"Understood," he says. I stand up and begin moving to another location. I reach the next point and start watching again. Lint and Valarie get retired next but they also take down one of Sakra's team.

"This is not good sister's team is thinning to fast now," I comment. "Come on Kiba and Strada finish your fights. Sister needs you now."

"What is this?" the announcer says. "It seems Sakra has found Rias and Gasper." My eyes go wide because that is the last thing I wanted. Then it gets worse. "It seems Kiba and Strada have been retired too. Looks like its only Akeno, Rias, and Gasper left for Team Rias."

"This is very bad," I comment. "If he was going to make his move now would be the time." I communication circle appears next to my ear.

"Cartil this is Ajuka," he says. "Something has gone wrong with the system. Rias is in real danger now. I will try to fix it as soon as I can but I am not sure if I can make it in time."

"Then I am going in," I tell him. I jump into the air and change into the Crimson Archangel Form. The crowd gasps and then goes silent.

"Understood," he says to me. "I will inform everyone else what is going on."

I close my eyes and sigh. A teleportation circle appears below me and I disappear. I arrive in the rating game field in time to block a sneak attack on sister from Sakra. He jumps back and looks at me questioningly. Rias and gasper are also shocked.

"What are you doing here?" sister asks me.

"Hello everyone this is Ajuka," he begins to explain. "I have detected an issue with the rating game system so I have sent Cartil inside to keep the peace until I can fix the problem." Just then Akeno arrives and stands next to sister. I glare at Sakra.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he questions.

"You know why Sakra," I say to him. "Or should I say Indra? This seems way too much for a coincidence. The system goes crazy right as you find sister. If you would have actually landed that sneak attack then you would have killed my sister. It feels staged to me."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he says to me. "You are reaching and that is a bad thing. So be careful of your actions while in here." I start to laugh.

"Do you really think I care what they think of me?" I ask him. "My job is to protect my family and keep the peace so the next generation has a brighter future. The war you want with Shiva gets in the way of that Indra. So I don't give a damn about what other people think." I place kneel down and place my hand on the ground. A summoning circle appears and a handle rises from it. I grab the handle and pull up a sword out that is completely over in chains. I look at Indra with murderous intent. I yank the sword and the chains shatter.

"That sword," he says. "You are bringing out the sword you claim can kill a god. Are you really going to use it?"

"Today is the day you die," I say to him. I charge forward and slash downward. He jumps to dodge but I grab his leg. I slam him down and come down again with a slash. He deflects my attack but he still takes a cut. He screams in pain.

"What the hell is?" he questions. He gets up hold his arm as I step back. I touch the handle of the sword. "What the hell did you create?"

"This is the God slaying sword," I say with a smirk. "It does kill a God by normal means. A god can be revived from the dead by the people that worship them. This sword kills a god by slowly turning a god mortal and human with each cut. Back when we were enemies with gods and others I needed to create weapons to fight them. So I did my research and created this sword to counter evil Gods. I actually was going to use it to kill Loki but you will work."

"You are kind of scary right now," I hear gasper comment behind me.

"I know gasper I am sorry," I say and look back at him. "Protect my sister please." I turn back to Indra and charge forward again. I slash towards him and he dodges then hits me in the stomach. I return his punch with my own infused with power of destruction. The impact sends us both flying back. I land on my feet and slide back. He lands on his feet and kneels down. I hear a scream and look behind me to see sister being attacking.

"You really should watch your surroundings little crimson angel," Indra comments with a laugh. Rage begins to build within me. I hold my left hand out and another summoning circle appears. A handle rises out of it and I grab it. I pull out the sword and get into battle stance.

"Rias," I yell back to her. "They intend to kill you, so do not hold back. The same goes to you Akeno and Gasper." I step forward and appear behind Indra. He screams in pain and kneels down again. I then fall to my knees. "What?"

"I guess where you would hit me and planned according," he says to me and look down to see my own blood leaking out. "You may have speed but anyone who can predict your movements can counter you." I cough and blood comes out of my mouth. I then feel pain from my arms. They are slightly burned. Something is very wrong but I must end him. I have no choice true chant time.

"I am the crimson devil who was gifted with the power of god. I am the vessel of devil and holy power that will destroy those who would try to destroy peace." Crimson light radiates from my body and my wounds behind to heal. My armor changes into gold and armor covers part of my wings. I stand back up and grab the chain on the back of the handle of the God slaying sword. I start to spin the sword. "I will kill you here and now." The rating game field shattered from the energy that I am admitting. We return back to the stadium.

I hear a metal hitting metal sound behind me. I look back and Yin has blocked an attack from Cao Cao. "Leave this fool to me," Yin says and pushes back Cao Cao. I turn back to Indra. I drop the sword in my left hand and create a chain of light. Indra tries to flee but I throw the chain of light. The chain wraps around his hand and I yank it forcing to stop moving. He tries to pull free and I throw the God Slayer at him. The sword impales him and he falls to his knee. I start walking to him.

"It is one thing to threaten me," I say to him as I am walking to him. "The minute you try to harm anyone I love then your life becomes forfeit. I don't give a damn anything else." My aura reaches dangerous levels and each step I take starts to break the ground below me." I reach him and grab the handle of the God Slayer. I slowly pull it out and he screams in pain. I lift up the sword and then suddenly feel an intense pain. I step back and look at my left arm. I am shocked to see it covered in blood.

"Partner," I hear Kronus say. "Something has caused your power to become unstable. Its starting to backlash on you the longer this battle goes on."

"Is it being caused by my anger?" I ask him.

"No," he says to me. "It seems to be as Ophis has said. There is darkness somewhere in your heart clouding you. You may have accepted yourself but I sense pain behind this darkness."

"I don't know understand what would cause it," I say. "What in my past could cause this?" I then hear something. I look over to the stands and I see mother standing there with a horrified look. I then get a flash of something from my past. "I have seen that face before." I fall to my knees and the sword land in front of me. "You may go Indra, our fight is done. I have done enough to you. Your power has drastically been reduced. You are the level of a demigod now and it will take you a long time to recover your godly powers. I hope this will be a teaching experience for you. It has been for me." The sword I left behind me teleports away and then the God Slayer teleports away. I sigh and teleport away.

 **Part 3**

I have returned back to the human world and have gone down to visit the dragon egg. I am hugging it close and I am crying. I now understand the darkness that's inside me. I can sense two other in this room with me. It seems Ophis and Lilith have come to watch me for some reason. "Why are you both here?" I ask them. "I no longer care about seeking the power of infinite. I don't even care about the power of dreams anymore. I would be stealing them anyway Issei is the chosen one." They say nothing and just sit down to eat.

"Partner what happened?" I hear Kronus ask me.

"I did something bad a long time ago," I say to him. "When I am ready I will tell you the story."

"I understand partner," he says quietly and then goes silent. I stare at the dragon egg I am holding. My arms still hurt but that pain is nothing compared to what I am feeling now in my heart.

 **Part 4**

"Yin," Lord Gremory calls to me. "Can you give me a report?" I nod to him.

"Indra and Cao Cao left shortly after Cartil," I begin to explain. "The damage is being repaired as we speak. The Four devil kings, Azazel, and Michael seem to be trying to do damage control about Cartil. I fear the damage won't be able to be repaired though. I have never seen so much rage from my King before."

"I have," he says. "That rage is far more destructive than people think. It seems once his rage reaches a point the holy light within him begins to infuse with his power of destruction."

"What happened when you saw it?" I ask him.

"I am sorry but that is no my story to tell," he says to me. "That would be Cartil's."

"I can't get the image of his face out of my head after he saw Lady Gremory's face," I say looking down. "He looked full of pain and regret. I don't understand why she is afraid of her own son."

"Like I said it is Cartil's story to tell now that he remembers," he says and looks away. "We still have no idea where he went do we?" I shake my head. "That is a shame; when you do learn his location please tell me. So the whole family can be together." I nod and leave.

I am walking down the hall and I see Issei outside the door. I wave at him and walk up to him.

"Why are you out here?" I ask him.

"Rias and Hanalil are inside talking with Venerana," he says to me. "Rias is trying to find out why she acted the way she did back at the stadium. I felt like it was not my place to be in there, so I am waiting outside. This has been going on for hours and it doesn't seem like its going to stop anytime soon."

"That's because the issue is deep rooted," I hear Lord Lucifer say and turn to see him walking up. "Something happened between my mother and my brother, it's not my place to say what happened." He looks at Issei. "I will just say that you are not the only one who tired to stop Rias's engagement to Riser. I can see that he is glad you did. He always did say it wasn't fair and that Rias deserved to marry someone she loved." I look over at Issei who seems to be over thinking things.

"What we should do is focus on finding my master," I comment. "He can't fight in this broken state; I fear he may be in danger." Just then the door opens. Rias and Hanalil walk up. Rias looks pissed off.

"I can't believe mother," Rias says. "She refused to tell us what is going on between her and brother." She sighs. "The heart break in brother face haunts me right now."

"I have seen that face before," Hanalil says. "It took awhile for me to get him back to normal." She begins to cry and Rias hugs her. "Not again, I almost lost him back then. What haunts my husband's heart?"

"We can't help him if we can't find him," I say. I hear someone appear behind us and we look to see Vali stand there.

"We found him," he says to all of us. "It seems with the dragon egg. Ophis and Lilith are with him." I run down the hall to inform Lord Gremory.

We arrive at room underground room that holds the egg. We see my king in a corner holding the dragon egg. In another corner we see Ophis and Lilith eating with watching my king. He is just staring at the egg.

"He has been like that for hours," Ophis informs us once she spotted us. "I would not approach him right now in this state." I sigh and look behind me to see all of my kings girls fall to their knees crying. The only one not here is Nivana, I ask her to stay behind. I did not want her to see my king in this state. I promised my king to watch over her so their unborn child would be fine. "Issei come here." He walks over to Ophis. "Draig connect to Kronus's sacred gear realm." A few minutes later a white gem appears on my king's right hand.

"Is now the time?" Kronus asks through the Boosted Gear. "I am using one of Draig's gems to talk to you all. I will begin the projections now." The gem on my king's begins to shine and we start to see images all around us. The first image that becomes clear is a little Cartil pouting with his mother standing in front of him.

"Why can't I play with Rias?" he asks.

"She is starting her princess training today," she tells him. "You won't be able to play with her for awhile now."

"Fine," he says and walks away. "Looks like I am going to be alone from now on." The next image fades and another appears. He is being picked on by other kids his age and they seem to be calling him mean names. "Always alone and hated by others." More images of painful memories. The image of him trying to protect Hanalil for the first time appears. It's different seeing it than when he told us. I can hear Rias crying now along with Akeno and Asia. The image fades and a word appears before us, "Monster."

"The story is about to be seen," I hear Lord Gremory. "This will be painful to see again." The next image appears on the screen.

 **Part 5**

I have burst into the room where a meeting is taking place between brother and my parents. I have learned about the force engagement Rias has with Raiser. I walk up to them. "What the hell is wrong with you all?" I question them. "You are going to force Rias to marry that asshole Riser. Are you stupid?"

"This does no concern you," mother says to me.

"The hell is does," I say in a furious tone. "She is my twin sister, you made hide it from the world but that is a fact. She is my sister and I am supposed to be her guard. Forcing her to marry someone who will treat her like crap pisses me of. She deserves to marry someone she loves. Stupid devil politics, I am starting to think you care more about that then your own children."

"It's for the better," Father says. "Building better relations will help in the long run."

"Oh don't give me that crap," I say. I turn to brother. "I am mostly surprised you are going along with this. I thought you would be at least on my side, you were allowed to marry for love. Why is Rias forced to marry someone that she is not in love with?" I punch a wall.

"Maybe we should settle this, a different way," Father says. "Cartil you will duel Sirzechs. If you win then Rias will be free to fall in love and marry who she wants. If Sirzechs wins then she will marry Riser."

"I accept," I say. Brother nods. We leave for the Gremory training ground. I walk out to the battlefield first. I unsheathe my sword and throw off my trench coat. I get into the ready as brother walks out to field. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Begin," father says. I dash forward before jumping up into the air. I come down with a slash. Brother reaches out and blocks my sword by grapping it. I spin my body and kick him in the side of head. He lets go of the sword and jump back. This is not going to be easy. He fires a large blast of destruction power at me. I empower my sword with my own power of destruction and slash his. It gets cut in half but I see him appear behind it. He hits me in the stomach with his fist. I walk back hold my stomach.

I shake my head to regain my focus. I run around him trying to find an opening. He is watching my movements. I stop and dash towards him with sword in the ready. Once I reach him and swing my sword to slash him. He blocks my attack and knocks my sword into the air. He hits me again and I go flying backwards. I land on my back. I sit up and look at him. I am starting to understand the gap between us now. I can't give up though this is for my twin, Rias. He picks up the sword and tosses it to me. I grab it and pick it up. I get into the ready again.

I infuse my sword with the power of destruction again. I lift up my sword and slash down firing a crescent wave of destruction at him. I follow behind my attack. He knocks my attack away but I manage to cut hit him with my sword. I flip into the air and land behind him. I look back to see the damage and I see him looking at his hand. He managed to block that attack. "That was good to copy me but I figured that was your plan," he says to me. I take a deep breath to relax my nerves. I infuse my sword again and dash towards him. I jump up and right before impact I release the crescent wave at point blank range. I try to pull back but I can't move. As the smoke dissipates, I can see why. He is holding my sword but I can see the impact has torn his cloths. I can see he has taken some damage.

Then he does what I least expected it, he snapped my sword. "That was a gift from Souji," I say with complete shock. "Why would you break my sword?" I am standing there in disbelief.

"I may have got carried away," he answers. "I am sorry; I will ask Souji to make you a new one."

"Carried away?" I say while still in shock. "Replace? This sword was very important to me, Souji gave this too me after he finished my training. He believed I was ready to improve on my own." I look at my broken sword. I look at my brother. "You will regret your choice to break this sword." Anger begins to build within me and I start giving off murderous intent. "Maybe I should get carried away and break something important of yours."

"Lord Gremory maybe we should stop this now," Grayfia pleas with father.

"I think we are beyond stopping it now," he says with a sigh. I dash to the side, while leaving behind an image of myself where I was originally standing. My fist hits brother on the side of the face and he is sent back flying. I don't even wait before charging at him. Once he hits a wall I unload of fury of blows into is chest. I jump back and watch for a counter attack. I sense his movements and I quickly raise my hands up. The next instant I am hit with the power of destruction and I slide backwards. I hear movement to my left and jump into the air dodging another attack. I start to create a ball of destruction in front of my right hand. After it reaches the right levels I grab it and my fist ignites with the power of destruction. I swing down and hit him the face as he looks up.

I jump back and watch for another counter attack. I am breathing heavy and my vision is getting blurry for some reason. My senses are dulling as well. Something is wrong, very wrong. While I am panicking silently, I get hit with an attack. I get sent flying back and I land on my feet. I slide back a bit and kneel down. "That was an interesting attack," brother says. "That attack did a real number on me but it has damaged your hand as well. You managed to make me bleed. I can see from your face that something is going on with you. I think we are done here."

I stand up shaking and start charging up another attack of destruction. "I am not done yet," I yell out and fire the attack. I fall to my knees after it launches, I try to track it but my vision goes completely blurry. I felt something has gone wrong. I hear a scream.

"Lady Gremory is you alright?" Grayfia asks. My attack hit mom.

"Why did it turn?" I ask before passing out.

I wake up hours later in my room. I look around and I am covered in medical wrapping and bandages. I am trying to replay what happened in my head but I can't remember the details easy. "Well you are awaken now," I hear brother say. I look up but I can barely see him. My vision is still blurry when I look at things far away. He walks up to me and sits on the chair next to my bed. I can see him better now. "It looks like we both got carried away. I am truly sorry about breaking the sword."

"What happened?" I ask him. "My vision went blurry and I couldn't see. Everything on my body was going dull so I couldn't place what went wrong." He sighs.

"It seems your attack changed directions last minute and slammed into mother," he explains to me. I look at my hands and they start shaking. "With what you just told me, the rage levels you reach back lashed on you. You own power started to damage you without you ever knowing it."

"I hit mother?" I say in disbelief. I felt something inside break at that moment and I hug my knees. I start crying. "I am a monster. That is why I have to be hidden."

"You have seen my true form and you are calling yourself a monster," he tries to reassure me.

"Did you almost kill mother?" I fire back at him. "I am the monster. I am sorry mother that hurt you. I am sorry that I am a monster."

 **Part 6**

We have just witnessed my king's deepest regret. I look over to Lady Gremory but I don't see any reaction from her yet. She is just staring at my king. More images are still coming through, the images are just flashing "monster". The images then display the look he saw on Lady Gremory's face back in the stadium and we can feel his pain. It's the same as back then. The next image shows my king as a little boy in tears. "I don't want mommy to see me as a monster," he says. "I want to be someone mommy is proud of. I want to be important to her like sister and brother are."

I see Lady Gremory start walking to my king. No one is trying to stop her and I think we understand why. She reaches him and hugs him.

 **Part 7**

I feel something warm. What is this warmth? The warmth is coming from someone hugging me. I look to see who is hugging me. It's the last person I expected. "Mother?" I ask. "What is going on?" she is crying. I look passed her and I see everyone.

"I forgive you," I hear mother say to me. She grabs my face and I look at her. "You are not a monster. You are my baby boy." My only action is to hug her.

Chapter 2 Author notes. I think I need to explain the projection thing. Kronus and Ophis used Draig to connect to the dream; since Issei has great reds flesh.


	3. Chapter 3 Recovery and Recruitment

**Chapter 3: Recovery and Recruitment**

It's been days after my break down. I am slowly recollecting myself. I am currently eating some food that has been prepared for me by Trisa; it is suppose to help me. "I let my anger get the better of me and it broke me again," I say to myself. "Mother has forgiven me but I still can't forgive myself. I don't even know if I can." I feel arms wrap around me from behind me.

"You will forgive yourself," Trisa says and kisses my cheek. "I believe that within my heart. You don't need to worry about that. You have so many that love you remember that." She kisses my cheek. "You need finish eating and get cleaned up. You will be having company soon."

"Who would that be?" I ask her.

"Your cousin Sairaorg," she says to me and leaves. I finish my food and walk up stairs. I walk to my room and go to the closet. I pick an outfit and put it on. I walk back up stairs. I reach the roof and lie down on a chair and close my eyes. I feel asleep.

Hours later I am woken up by a voice. "It seems he fell asleep," a male voice says.

"I am sorry Sairaorg," Trisa says to him "I told him you were coming.

"It's alright," he says. "Rias told me what happened so I don't blame him for taking it easy. Emotional damage takes a lot more out of you than physical." I sit up and look at him.

"What's going on cousin?" I ask him.

"I am here because Sirzechs and Ajuka have decided on a part that works towards fixing your reputation," he says to me.

"I never cared about my reputation," I say to him. "I am curious on what was decided though."

"My request for a rating game against you was granted," he says. "They believe showing a more restraint side of you will sway people." I sigh.

"As much as I would like that," I say to him. "There are major issues I have right now. I still have no second rook, my queen can't fight because of her being pregnant, and I personally have not recovered enough."

"Well they have told me to inform you that you have 10 days to solve those issues," he informs me and I sigh.

"Look like I don't have a choice in the matter," I say. I turn to Trisa. "Summon the team." She nods and leaves. I turn back to my cousin. "Can you stay?"

"I think I can manage that I have a feeling you are going to ask me something," he says and I nod.

An hour later everyone has gathered in the living from and we are talking about a game plan. "So we have a rating game coming up against Sairaorg," I say to everyone. "I have been given 10 days to find a temporary replace meant for Nivana as my queen and to find a rook. I already know where to look but I also need to take a third trip before hand the game. So Yin and Trisa will be going with me. Everyone else except Nivana is to train more." I turn to my cousin. "I have 2 requests; I need to see if you can convince them to have the rating game be the dice one. I have decided I want to highlight my team more. Also I need you to guard Nivana and the rest of my family."

"I will do my best," he says. Trisa, Yin, and I step on to a teleportation circle.

"We are off to Greece," I say to everyone. "The queen's replacement will be first, I have just the person in mind. Nivana is very familiar with this woman."

"NO," she yells. "Do not bring her here. Anyone but her, please don't do this to me." I just wave as we teleport away.

 **Part 2**

We arrive in Greece; we are standing in a field. "I forgot I can't teleport directly into the house," I say. I turn around. "We did happen to arrive outside of the grounds though." They turn around and we are all staring at a large house. Surrounded by a wall, we walk up to the gate. I press the button the communication device. "Open up please its Cartil." The gate swings open and we walk inside.

"So who is this person we are going to see?" Trisa asks me.

"I will tell you when we meet with her," I say to her. "I do hope she is home." We continue walking up to the door when I spot a boy over by the fountain. "Hey Nasto." The boy looks up and runs up to me. He hugs me. He steps back and bows.

"Cartil and Yin is good to see you both," he says. "Who is the girl?"

"This is Trisa," I tell him. "She is one of my pawns. Is your mother home?"

"She is in the garden," he says to me. "How is my sister?"

"She is doing fine," I say to him. "You can join us if you want." He nods and we walk into the house. I wave at all the servants as we walk through the house and towards the garden. We reach the garden and I can see her sitting in the middle. We walk up to her. She spots us and waves. As we get closer she stands.

"Cartil and Yin is been over a year since your last visit it is good to see you again," she says. "Who is the young lady?" I hug her and smile. I step back after the hug.

"This is Trisa," I say. "She is one of my pawns and one of my current fiancés. Trisa this is Lady Trifae. Mother of Nivana and Nasto, she is also only human to almost beat Zeus in a fight."

"Amazing," Trisa says. "You are super strong. It's nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you as well," she says and looks to me. "Fiancé? How many girls do you have Cartil? I know you devils love your harems." I blush and look away. "You usually don't visit out of the blue, is there something wrong with my daughter? Please sit down and explain. She signals a servant to bring out more tea. We sit down.

"I love all the girls in my harem," I say. "Nivana is wonderful; we are actually expecting our first child together. That is part of why we are here to talk with you."

"Oh wonderful my first grandchild," she says with a smile. "So what is going on?"

"As I have explained before devils have rating games," I say. "By now I expect you know everything that has happened." She nods. "So I am going to be having a rating game in 10 days and with Nivana pregnant she can't compete. I have come here to ask you be my temporary queen for this match."

"You honor me with this Cartil," she says. "I am just an old woman who doesn't fight anymore. I won't be much help really."

"You don't fool me," I say to her. "You kicked my ass the first time I showed up here. If you don't fight anymore then how come you keep training? I know for a fact you were fighting evil dragons when they attacked Olympus." She laughs.

"Alright you got me," she says. "I do sometimes still spar with the gods of Olympus. Does Nivana know you have come to ask me?"

"I told her right as we left," I say and she laughs. "She didn't want me to bring you. I think she is afraid you will tease her like you use to."

"May I interrupt?" Trisa asks. We look at her. "I am curious of your power and the fight about Zeus."

"I see," Trifae says. "I can absorb most magic and redirect them back at the person who fired them. I would say it's like a lightning rod fused with a mirror. It's basically a mastered control of chi I use my training from many arts that I learned in China with the stuff I learned here to fight Zeus. I also know some forms of magic that I can infuse with chi. He tried to trick me into sleeping with him so I almost beat his ass. After the fight I was gifted with immortality. I don't age anymore."

"Basically for someone born in Greece she has abnormally high chi so she went to China to train and master it," I say. "She then uses that chi to reflect magic attacks, infuse her fists, or infuse her magic attacks. Can you see why I ask her now Trisa?" She nods. "Nivana and Nasto will be scary powerful when they master both sides of their blood."

"Who is their father then?" Trisa asks.

"One of the sons of Merlin," I say. She looks at me in shock. "Speaking of which, where is your husband?"

"Working like always," she sighed. "He will be sad he missed you though. He always like you and the pact he had with you helped him a lot. Well I guess I will help you out. I will prepare and show up to your house in a few days." We stand.

"Thank you," I say and turn to leave. "You will always be my favorite mother in law." Trisa, Yin, and I leave the garden. We say good bye to everyone and walk out into the field as the gate closes.

"So I guess we are going there next?" Yin asks. "I am not looking forward to it."

"Yes we are," I say. "You just don't want to see her again." He looks away. "She is your fiancée; I will never understand why you act like that. I have more to worry about."

"That's true," he says.

"What's going on?" Trisa asks. "Also yin has a fiancé?"

"You will see," I say and a teleportation circle appears below us. "We are off to the Amazon." Yin sighs.

 **Part 3**

We arrive in the middle of the forest and I look around. "We are being watched," I say. "I figured that would happen." I turn to Yin and Trisa. Yin looks depressed and Trisa is looking around.

"I don't sense anyone," Trisa says.

"You won't," I say to her. "Some of this tribe has the ability to change into animals to scout better." I look around and spot an animal. I wave at it and it walks away. We start walking deeper into the forest. I can feel more people watching us as we go deeper in. I can recognize some of the ones watching us. We stop between 2 trees that are close together. I hear a sigh from Yin.

"Why did we stop?" Trisa asks me. I raise my left arm into the air and an image glows on the back of my hand.

"This village is hidden by magic," I say to her. "I was gifted the key." An opening appears and we step through it. The barrier closes behind us. We stand there waiting. "Tanaa I know you are there." We are surrounded by women hold spears. I sigh.

"How did these two men get in here?" one of the women says.

"The red haired one has the key," another one says. "How does he have a key? He is a man." I sigh again.

"Leave them be," I hear a familiar voice order. "You will show those 2 men respect as my mother does." Tanaa walks out into the open and the other women lower their spears. They walk away. "It's good to see you both. Who is the girl?"

"She works for me," I say. "She is also one of the important women in my life."

"I see," she says. "Mother and little sister will be disappointed." She looks away from me.

"I am actually here for Kella," I say. "I regret not taking her back then but she needed to train more." She looks back at me.

"I am glad to hear that," she says. "Mother might not see it that way. I ask that you stay here. I will inform mother that you have arrived. I suspect she already knows but I need to tell her why you are here before she tries to kill you again." She leaves.

"What is going on?" Trisa asks. "How do you know Amazon warrior women?"

"The found us and captured us," I say to her. "They made Yin and I fight different opponents naked. We played along until the village was attacked. We helped them but in the attack Kella was captured so I went to save her. I saved her and brought her back. They may hate most men but this tribe respects strength. Yin and I earned their respect, so I was giving a key so I could come back. Yin happened to get engaged and Kella begged to come with me but I didn't take her back then. I wanted her to train more here before I took her." I feel something hit my head.

"You have changed," a female voice says. "Cartil, I can sense the new levels of power. Also a slight fog inside you, much better than when you were here last." We look to see an old woman hold a staff.

"Hello Grana," I say. "Trisa, this is the elder shaman Grana. She also is the mother of the current tribe leader and Kella grandmother."

"Have you come to check on Kella?" Grana asks me.

"No I have come to take her," I say.

"You have almost come too late," she tells me. "She was about to undergo the ritual." Tanaa walks back up with her mother, Kella, and a girl known as Liza. Liza runs up to Yin and pulls his ear.

"Yin what the hell?" she says. "You have a lot of nerve showing up after leaving me behind." She glares at him.

"Hello Cartil," Kella and Tanaa's mother says. "I should be mad at you but Tanaa says you have come back with the intention of taking Kella this time."

"It is nice to see you again Tigree," I say. "Yes I have come for Kella. That is if she wants to still come with me." I look over to Kella and she looks away from me. "It seems she doesn't. That is disappointing but I understand." I reach into my coat and pull out a book. "I will still fulfill my promise though. You wanted information so here it is." I have the book over to Tigree. She takes it and goes through it.

"Thank you," she says. "You still have my respect. You have passed my test and will always be allowed back here. You are sure are an interesting man and devil."

"Wait she knows?" Trisa asks me.

"Yes because I told her," I say. "I never hide that I am a devil. I am always honest."

"We may be a tribe in the middle of no where but we know about everything on the outside world," Tigree says. "What you see around you is just the front. We are advance like the outside world but we still respect the nature around us. I agree with my mother, I can sense a new strength in you." She turns to her daughter Kella. "Kella, you have been training hard for years so you could join him. Why do you refuse when he returns?" Kella says nothing. I walk up to Kella and grab her hand.

"Is it because of Trisa?" I ask. "Kella, I came back for you." I sigh and let go off her hand. I turn away. "I understand. You hate me now. Yin and Trisa we are leaving. I am sorry I bothered you all. I hope the information helps you though."

"I want to go with my Yin," Liza says.

"You picked him so go with him," Tigree says. "Bye Cartil, good luck on your journey." I wave as we leave. The barrier closes behind us and we walk away. We walk to where we first arrived.

"Are you okay?" Trisa asks me.

"No," I say while looking away. "I am a little heartbroken. I understand she is scared because she knows of the other girls in my life but rejection will always hurt. Nothing I was going to say back there was going to change her mind." I raise my hand up with the rook piece a circle appears below it.

"What are you doing?" Trisa asks.

"Locking away my rook," I say to her. "No one else is good enough for it. So why should I keep carrying it around?"

"Please don't," I hear a voice say. I look over to see Kella standing there. She grabs my arm and pulls it down. She places the hand on the rook. "I am sorry, I was scared. Please take me with you." I smile. I do the ritual and she becomes my rook.

"Yin can you please take Kella to the house?" I say. Kella looks at me scared. "You need to train with the rest of the team now and I have another place I need to go to. Yin will help you with everything." We split up and teleport to different locations.

 **Part 4**

We appear in the middle of a field. I look around and Trisa begins to panic. "Why are we here?" She asks me. "Why would you bring me here?" I sigh.

"I need to speak to your mother," I say. "Speak of which she is here." A fairy flies up and then changes into a human. "It's good to see you again Lady Tania." I saw and bow.

"Is my daughter giving you too much trouble?" she asks.

"Mother don't be mean to me," Trisa says. "I am engaged to him, why would you say that?"

"Its called teasing my daughter," she says. "I already know why he is here and why you are here. Lets us go now." a key appears in her hand. She pushes into the air and turns it. A door swings in and we walk inside.

"It's nice to be here again," I comment. "I always felt peace here. I hope it can help me again."

"You will follow me Cartil," she says. "As for my daughter, you must talk with your grandparents. You will be tested." Trisa pouts but flies off. I follow Lady Tania to the castle. We arrive and we go inside. We are met by the king and I bow.

"It's good to see you again your majesty," I say.

"Yes it is Cartil," he says. "I hear you are having some trouble. Come this way and explain everything." We follow the king and sit down at a table. Some tea is placed in front of us. I explain what is going to them. "Your power being unstable is not a good thing. I will say that I am glad things are starting to get better between you and your mother. I understand why you have come to us. I will have that prepared as soon as possible for you. Just remember if you push it too far it will break."

"I understand," I say. "It's only a temporary fix for this match. I will have to face my own doubt soon enough. I have a mission to finish." He nods.

"You will recover," he says. "You have helped a lot of fairies here. Don't forget that."

"If you want to your majesty," I say. "I can invite you to see the rating game."

"That would be wonderful," he says. "I look forward to it and to see my niece in action." He smiles and we stand up. "Everything will be ready in a few hours. You should check up on Trisa." I bow and shake is hand. I leave the castle and walk around in the town. I talk with many people I have helped. I stop and walk into a shop. I look around and see displays of different weapons. There are also different armor styles.

"I see someone has been busy," I comment. I walk over to a display of swords. "These are very good for the common solider." I walk over to another display. "Battleaxes are very good as well. They aren't my thing but I can appreciate the craftsmanship."

"Cartil, I heard you were here," a voice says and I turn around. "It's nice to see you again. The old man is in the back. What do you think?"

"You have done well Teague," I say. "You have improved and I am proud of you." I walk over to him. I shake his hand.

"Thank you," he says and goes behind the counter. "We have prepared something for you." he lifts up a box and places it in the counter. I walk over to it and he opens it up. "We worked hard to create a sword for you to thank you." I grab the handle and lift up the sword. I can feel like magic flowing in the sword.

"Fairy magic combined with different elements plus something special," I comment. I slide my hand up the back of the blade. "Dragon scales used to strengthen the back of the blade." I look at the handle and hilt. "Very nice, I can feel all the hard work that was put into it. What is this? It seems you made it so I can infuse my own power into the sword." I smile and put the sword back into its sheath. "Thank you very much. I must go find Trisa now." I place the sword on my hand and turn to leave. "Keep up the good work; you are on your way to being a master sword smith." I leave the shop and go to find Trisa. I continue to be stopped as I am trying to walk down the street.

"Now leave him alone," I hear an old woman say. I turn to see an old couple stand there with Trisa. "Hello again Cartil, have you been treating my granddaughter well?"

"I am going to marry her so I would say yes," I say. She laughs and Trisa blushes. I walk over to them.

"The crimson devil that has the powers of god from the bible flowing inside his body," she says. "You are a very ironic being. You rarely ask for help and when you do it's always something drastic. Cartil what have you done?" she sighs. "The charm and the potion are done so here." The old man hands me both items. "We will also be going with the king to watch this match."

"Thank you," I say and bow. "I see Trisa has been talk to you about a lot of things." she looks me all over.

"I have a question for you," she says. "I assume the wedding ring on your left hand is for the first wife Hanalil. Trisa says you are married to many women so where are the other rings?" I pull out a necklace that is hold rings on it. I slide the sleeve up on my shirt to reveal a bracelet.

"The necklace holds the rest of the rings," I say. "The bracelet here holds gems created from the blood of each wife. Each gem represents a wife." She nods.

"Very good," she says. "I will grand you my blessing then." She turns to Trisa and hands her a wand. "Here girl you have passed the test. The wand of our family, it can infuse your magic or change into a different weapon to enhance your close combat." Trisa takes the wand. "Now go child. You need to prepare for your match." She nods and stands next to me. We wave as we teleport away.

 **Part 5**

It's been 2 days since we arrived home and I am resting after some training. Ri has return home and is sleeping in my arms. I enjoy these moments with my daughter. I kiss my daughters forehead. I look up to see Hanalil walk in the room and she lies down next to us. She wraps her arms around both of us. "You both are so cute," she says quietly. "I decided I want to learn to fight." I kiss her.

"I understand," I say. "Work hard." I carefully get up and head down stairs. I walk into the kitchen and grab a drink. I hear a knock on the door. I walk over to the door and open it. "Souji and Grayfia what are you doing here?" I step back and let them in. They come in and we over to the table. Souji places a box on the table.

"A special delivery," he says and opens the box. I walk over to it and freeze. "It took awhile to re-forge it but here it is." I reach out and grab the sword. I feel emotional when I look at this sword.

"I didn't think I was ever going to see it again," I say. "I almost feel complete now. I will be using this against Sairaorg."

"That is why I am here," Grayfia says. "Sairaorg and your request have been granted. It will be the dice game with the same rules as when he fought against Rias. The match will always use the tournament piece system due to you have a temporary queen replacement. Is she here?"

"She is downstairs helping with the training," I say and Grayfia leaves the room.

"I have a message from Lady Gremory for you," he says. "Do your best my baby boy is what she asked me to tell you." I can only stare at him with some shaking in my hands.

"Am I interrupting something?" I hear a female voice ask and I look to the door. I seem to have left the door open and Ravel is standing there.

"No," I say. "You can come in." she nods and walks in. She comes up to me.

"Mother has requested our presence," she says. "I don't know what it's about but my brothers will also be there. Rias and Issei will also be going for some reason.

"With that I will go to Grayfia and see how things are going," Souji says and leaves. Ravel and I leave.

We arrive at the Phoenix household hours later. We meet up with Ravel's brothers outside the house. "Do you have any idea what is going on?" I hear Issei ask Riser. He shakes his head. We are then brought into the house and taken into a room. We wait for Lord and Lady Phoenix to arrive. Once they arrive we sit down at the table. We are to eat before some announcement they have. I think I have an idea of the announcement.

After we finished eating, everyone is looking at Lord and Lady Phoenix. "Thank you all for coming," Lady Phoenix starts to say. "Cartil, you are a very good person and I thank you."

"Is it about that?" I ask and she nods. "So it worked? That's good news."

"What's going on?" Ravel asks. "What did Cartil do?"

"I created something that will change everything in the underworld," I say. "To be honest I am shocked it worked."

"What did you create brother?" sister asks me. "Please give us an answer already."

"I created a way for pure blooded devils to have children easier," I say. "I gave the prototype to Lady and Lord Phoenix to test."

"If you are saying it worked," Ravel begins. "That means mother is."

"Yes I am pregnant," she says. "You have created a miracle Cartil but I assume you know the troubles this will cause."

"I know very well they trouble that will cause," I say. "I have already planned accordingly if it worked. There will sadly have to be a screening process with an application before anyone is granted one."

"I hope you plan to keep your promise," Lord Phoenix says. I glare at him.

"You doubt me?" I ask. "I may be a quest in your house but I would chose your words very carefully Lord Phoenix. My family may have forgiven you and Riser may have changed but I will never forgive you."

"Very well," he says. "I have heard what I wanted to hear." He says and leaves.

"Well that's good things calm down," Sister says with a sigh.

"What promise what father talking about?" Ruval asks. Everything looks to me and Lady Phoenix.

"If the child is a girl I said I would train her," I say. "Your father seems to think I won't stand by my promise. The only thing that would keep me from that promise is if i was killed." I stand up and walk over to Lady Phoenix. "I am sorry but I must go. I have a rating game to prepare for."

"I understand," she says. "I do hope it is a girl for many reasons." I blush and look away from everyone. She laughs.

"You are sneaky good," I say and leave.

Chapter 3 Author notes

Trifae is Tri fae

Nasto is Na st o

Kella is Kel la

Tigree is Tea gree

Tanaa is Ta na

Grana is Gra na


	4. Chapter 4 Sairaorg Verse Cartil

**Chapter 4: Sairaorg VS Cartil. Rating Game Time**

It's the day of the rating game and everyone is getting ready. I am staring outside. I am watching everyone in the stands come into the arena as sit down. A special booth was set up for everyone that is family member of the people in my peerage. "Hey Kella," I say. "It seems your mother and sisters are here. I am shocked to see them."

"They are probably here to see how I do," she says. "I hope they don't kill Issei." I laugh and turn to her.

"I already have Koneko on that issue," I say. "This is going to be fun."

"I am still not happy you brought my mother in," Nivana walks into the room complaining. "Why would you do this to me?"

"I am here you know," Trifae says. "I will never understand why you are mad at me."

"You tried to set me up on dates," she says. "They failed and your desire to be a grandma was getting on my nerves and the teasing." She looks over to me. "It was different went Cartil came, you finally got one finally right mother. He is the best thing that happened to me." Trifae walks over to her daughter.

"I can see that," she says. "Happiness is always important." She places her hand on her daughter's stomach. "You will be a good mother and I am going to spoil your child." I laugh and they look at me.

"Never change Trifae," I say. "Stay the fun mother in law." Suddenly a Grim reaper appears in the room.

"Sorry to interrupt," a male voice says. "I am Sig, I a grim reaper that works with Cartil. I have important news for Cartil." I walk up to him. "Hades is about to make a move against you and Issei soon."

"So he wants to make his move before I make mine," I say and sigh. "Thank you Sig, I wish you luck on your mission." He nods and leaves. There is a knock on the door. "Come in."

"It is time," the man says. We follow him.

 **Part 2**

"Welcome everyone," the announcer says. "The match today is between Sairaorg and Cartil. The rules for the match will be Dice game. It has been requested by both sides and granted. Also due to a circumstance Cartil will be using a temporary Queen that means will be using the piece system from the tournament. It seems Cartil has would like to address everyone."

"Thank you," I say. "I asked for those rules because I believe it will highlight some of my peerage. Everyone has already seen the good and bad side of my powers so there is no need to highlight me. Also my queen Nivana is pregnant and that is why she can't compete today. In her place is her mother Trifae. She is a human woman who fought Zeus and nearly beat him. In return she was granted immortality."

"Thank you Cartil for that," the announcer says. He explains the rules of the dice game. "Now the kings have also been given a number, Sairaorg is a 12 and Cartil is a 12. Commentary will be provided by Rias Gremory and Dulio. 1 phoenix tear for each team has also been given. Now let's begin." We roll the die. "Looks like the first number is an 8, please prepare your selections."

"I will not be hiding who I send," I say. "Hilda and Sasha you are up." they nod and walk in to the platform. "Hilda has a very unique power even for her type. Sasha is a half vampire and half werewolf. So expect chaos." They disappear and arrive in the fighting space. They are facing a rook and bishop.

Part 3

I crack my knuckles and smile at my opponents. "Are you ready Sasha?" she nods. "Let's do this for the man we love." The announcer says begin. "You take the bishop the giant rock guy is mine." We split up and I run up to the enemy rook. He goes to punch me and I block with my arm. I smirk as my arm changes to rock. I knock his hand away and slam my fist into his chest. He slides back.

"What is this?" we can hear the announcer say as we are fighting. "What kind of power does she have Cartil?"

"Like I said she has a very interesting power," I can hear my love say. "She comes from a Russian church but before that. She comes from a family of shape shifters but unlike most who change into animals. She can change into any element she has become in contact too and she can partially change any of her body."

The rock guy comes at me again and block again. He changes his original attack and come down with both his fists. I barely have enough time to change my upper body into rock. His fists slam down and I sink into the ground. Dust kicks up and I can hear his step back. After the dusk clears I am still standing there. My upper body is covered in harden stone. I jump out of the ground and upper cut him. He is sent flying back and lands hard. He gets back and charges at me. I step to the side and grab his arm. I lift him into the air and slam him into the ground. I jump back and my body returns to normal. I move further back and look around. He gets back up and looks at me. I find what I am looking for. He charges again and I dodge by cart wheeling.

I grab a piece of metal off the ground. My right hand turns into the metal and I form it into a spear. I charge at the guy and stab him in to shoulder. He attacks me with his other fist and I jump down causing him to hit himself. I laugh and kick his legs to the side making him fall down. "This is going to get us no where at this rate so," I say to him. I grab him his leg and begin spinning him in a circle. I let go and sent him flying. He lands in the water and I walk up to the edge of the water. He stands up and charges at me. I dodge and jump into the water. I change my legs and arms into water. I swim around picking up speed.

He is throwing rocks into the water to hit me but I keep dodging them. I shoot out of the water at his direction. My arms that are water start spinning and slam into him. I land on a rock behind him. "Sairaorg's rook is retired." I sigh and sit down.

"That is a shame I was hoping for more," I comment. "I wonder who Sasha is doing." I look over to see her fighting.

Part 3.5

I am dodging the magic attacks of this bishop. Its hard to get close with her ability. I shoot out some small balls of fire at her location. She stops it with her own magic. With that distraction I slide beside her and grab her arm. I flip her and she falls to the ground. I slash at her with my claws as she is on the ground. She rolls away before I hit her. She stands back up and begins to cast a spell. I grab some dirt and throw it into her face. She staggers back and I kick her back into a rock.

She stands back up and I form a magic whip in my left hand. I smirk and charge forward. I got to punch her with my right hand but she moves to the side cause me to hit the rock. I step back and look at my hand. It really hurts but it's not broken. I can still use my combo. I hear a spell coming at me so I jump back and it hits the rock. I turn to her and swing the whip at her. She dodges and fires another magic attack me. I use the whip to block it and the whole spell gets absorbed. She looks at me in shock. I smirk and fire my own magic spell back at her. She counters with her own spell.

"I am getting real sick of this," I complain. "Master, can I do it now?"

"You are half vampire why do you need my permission?" he answers my question with a question. I sigh.

"Fine then tells Sairaorg he is going to need to double his bishops training after her recovery," I say. "Promotion to knight." I run at her and go to punch her. She dodges my fist but I swing down the whip at her. The whip wraps around her arm and she tries to pull it off. I smirk as she is failing. She then notices something.

"You are draining my blood and magic," she says in shocks.

"More of your magic than blood but yes I am," I say. "If I really wanted your blood I would do it the old fashion way." My claws appear on my right hand and they start glowing purple. I yank her to me and slash her. She falls down to her knees and I step back. I cancel the whip and look at her. "How does it feel getting hit with your own magic ability?"

"Tell me the truth," she says. "You and that Hilda girl were holding back, weren't you?" I kneel down to her and she looks at me.

"Sadly yes," I say. "If we didn't we would have probably killed both of you. Our powers have been trained to the point of war time strength. To be honest everyone in my master's peerage has the strength around ultimate class devil."

"I don't even want to know why you had to train for that strength," she says. "I give up."

"Sairaorg's bishop has been retired," the announcer says.

Part 4

Hilda and Sasha have return to the group. They are sitting down recovering their stamina. "Rias and Dulio what did you think of that match?" the announcer asks.

"My brother seems to have recruited an interesting group of powerful abilities," sister comments. "It seems since we are twins we have that in common."

"I am curious about his pawn Sasha's comment," Dulio says. "What could cause them to need to become powerful that quickly? It seems abnormal but everything is these days."

"I can answer that," I say. "They have actually been training far longer than you think. Some have been training since I met around the time I recruited Yin and some have been training since they were little kids. I planned this from the very start, you allow them to master their own power and then you take them to a new level. Most of them have been training since they were children."

"Alright and onto the next roll," the announcer says. We roll the die. "It's a 9." I turn to Trifae and she nods. She walks onto the platform. It seems Sairaorg sent his queen as well. The battle went as expected. Trifae completely destroyed his queen and ended fast. She returned and sat down on the bench.

"I understand why Zeus had trouble with that woman," Dulio comments. "She is god class level for sure." I look over at my cousin and he seems to be enjoying himself even though he losing.

"Please roll again," announcer says. We roll the die. "It's an 11."

"Yin you are up," I say. "Lilian and Yang go as well but only to support." They nod and step on the platform.

Part 5

We appear in a field near a lake. I take a deep breathe and draw my sword. Wind circles the blade and look over to see Sairaorg's 2 knights and his other rook. I signal for Lilian and my sister to step back. I create images of myself and I charge forward with them. We change positions to confuse the enemy. We jump into the air and I slash down at one of the one of the knights. He jumps back and my images fade away. When my sword hits the air a gust of wind push the 3 opponents backwards. I look and they have landed safely.

I suddenly can't move, I am thinking that it is the knight with Gravity control. "Yin, do not hold back," I hear my master order. "Show them a glimpse of your true power." I slowly lift up my left hand and a gust of wind knocks the knight with the gravity over. I jump back and begin to focus. "Lilian and Yang keep them off him. For the rest of you let me explain just how important Yin and Yang are. Yin wields a specially made Katana called Zephyr's Gail. Yin is the Grandson of the God Zephyrus. Yang is the granddaughter. You may be wondering how they in my service, since we know Gods can't be reincarnated. Well they are only demigods and the pieces I used on them were mutation. In this fight you are seeing 3 out of the 4 mutated piece holders I have. The fourth is my queen." The audience makes different shocked noises.

As my master is explaining everything Lilian and Yang are keeping them off me. Yang has created a wall of thorns around me. Lilian is using guerilla warfare tactics. They are move and spread apart so the knight controlling gravity can't snag them both. I pause my charging up focus to wave my hand and it starts to rain. I go back to focusing. I hear something and look up to see one of them has broken line and jump over the wall. It's the knight on the horse. I grab my katana and jump into the air in an attack form. My blade hits the horse but before it hits the knight it's deflected. We land and look at each other. I spin and send a small tornado after him.

I turn and head towards the enemy rook. I increase my speed by using wind. I slam into him knock him back. "Lilian are you alright?" I ask. "It seems he didn't want to turn into a dragon."

"I am fine," she says smiling. "I will do anything to please my master, my love. He saved me. I will go help Yang. You can take the other 2." She leaves and the knight as come to aid the rook. The knight is the first to attack and comes at me. I block each attack and kick up sending him into the air with wind. I turn and jump just in time to dodge the rook's attack. The rook has turned into a dragon. I sigh.

"You fine to fight knight of Cartil," The knight says. "Fighting a demigod has exited us greatly." He creates images of himself and I close my eyes. He charges and I spin to create a tornado. He is blasted back along with his images. He lands and his horse falls. The ground is now muddy from the rain. I swing my sword forward sending a gust of wind and mud at the knight along with the rook.

"A knight of Sairaorg has been retired," says the announcer. We turn away from our battle and the girls high fiving each other over their victor. I smile and return my focus to my opponents. I take a deep breath and focus on a point between my opponents. I do a circler motion with my finger and a tornado is created between them. The tornado intensifies and they are lifted into the air. I jump into the tornado and ride the wind around. I jump at the knight and slash him. I land on the other side and jump at him again. I continue to this assault for a few until. "The last knight of Sairaorg has been retired." I look over to the rook.

"Its ready Yin," I hear Lilian say and look to see a trap. I cut off the tornado and the rook begins to fall. I use wind to get above him and slash him down with wind. He slammed into the trap below him. I land next to Lilian and my sister. "Yang, hold him in place." Vines wrap around the rook and pin him to the ground. "This is where you go boom now."A large explosion happens and we lose sight of the rook.

"Sairaorg's last rook has been retired," the announcer says.

"We did it," I say. I look to my sister. "You did well for your first fight. Lilian and Nivana have trained you well."

"Thank you brother," she says.

Part 6

They return and head to their seats. I grab Yang's arm and she stops to look at me. "I am proud of you, you did very well," I say and she smiles.

"Thank you master," she says. She blushes and then kisses me. "Please take me out on a date." I smile.

"I will," I say. Yin throws up his arms and turns away. Yang goes and sits down.

"Opinions Rias and Dulio?" the announcer asks.

"Yang seems like someone who will be fun to fight," Dulio says. "His combos are creative."

"Yin uses wind like Zephyrus and Yang uses flower style magic," Rias says. "So it seems their grandmother would be Flora." I look at Kella.

"Looks like I sadly wont be using you this time," I say. "Sorry."

"I understand," she says. "I am just glad to be here with you."

"Raina you are up," I say. "Destroy his last bishop." She stands up and goes to the platform.

"I will do my best," she says.

Part 7

I arrive on an island in the middle of a lake. I smirk and dust off my skirt. The enemy bishop appears. I spin and then point at her. "So you're the idiot who doesn't know how to strip right," I say. "It's a real shame they made this easy for me." I hold my hands out and close my hands. Water shoots out from the lake and before it hits her it turns into Ice. She goes flying back. "My main powers are water control and ice. We are completely surrounded with water so your defeat will be swift." I place my hand on the ground and ice spikes shot up at her. She dodges.

She fires magic at me so I spin and block the attack with water. I send water at her and it splashes her. I giggle. I raise my hands up and water comes up over her. I shape the water into daggers and freeze them. I drop my arms and the ice daggers shoot towards her. She barely dodges them and I giggle more. I raise my hand up and a shoots up from the ground. She moved but it hits her shoulder. She starts to shiver and I smile. "Are you getting cold?" I ask. "It seems that you are since I can see your nipples." I create icicles around me and smirk as they turn black. I fire them forward at her. She manages to dodge. I frown. I tilt my head as I notice her moments aren't slowed. She must have used fire magic to warm up.

"You are an annoying," she says.

"I am having fun," I say with a giggle. She fires some attacks me and I block with water. I look around and clap. The ground becomes a sheet off ice and I skate on it. I continue to dodge her attacks. She is getting frustrated and her attacks are getting more desperate. She catches me off guard and knocks me back. I land and skip back so I flip. I land on my feet. I notice my skirt. "You bitch, you burned my favorite skirt. It's the one I was in on the date that Cartil proposed to me in." I glare at her and raise my hands up. She is surrounded by a cage of ice. I walk up close to it and take a deep breath. I breathe out and shoot ice out of my mouth.

"Last bishop of Sairaorg is retired," the announcer says.

Part 8

Raina returns and I hug her close. "It's okay," I say. "We can fix the skirt." I kiss her forehead and she sits down. I look at everyone. "I am proud of you all. It seems it will be my turn now."

"I did not expect her to breathe ice," Dulio says. "That was a surprise."

"Brother you are going to have to do some explaining," sister says.

"There isn't much to explain," I say. "She has the blood of an ice dragon literally. At some point in the past her family did some crazy stuff with dragons. Raina you may show them." She stands up and shows her dragon wings. She bows and then sits back down. "I guess its time for the main event." I take a potion out and summon my sacred gear. I pour the potion onto the gear. I pull out a charm and tie it to my left arm. I step onto the platform.

Part 9

I arrive on to the field. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I relax my body and open my eyes. I see Sairaorg and lion. I grab one of the swords on my back and get into the ready. We nod to each other. He dawns the lion armor and I change into Crimson archangel. We then charge at each other. His fist and my sword hit. It sends out a shock wave and breaks the ground below us. I jump up and slash down after infusing my sword. He blocks the attack and I fire off the destruction power. A low explosion is caused and I fly up into the air. I land back and wait. He charges forward and duck. I slash at his chest with another infused attack. I move away from him.

"That was a nice hit," he says. "It's not just your fist that you can infuse."

"Its something I had to work to perfect," I say. "You also don't have to worry about me using holy skills. This is a duel between men." I get into the ready again. We charge at each other again. I move to his left but he changes his attack into a kick. I block with my sword and move my body into a kick. I hit him in the side of the face and he stumbles back. I quickly turn and slash at him again. It makes contact and he goes flying back. He lands hard on the ground. I look right hand and everything is still stable. He walks out of the crater and charges at me again. I dodge is attacks and jump back. I have to keep up the hit and run tactics a punch from him will end me. I start circling him to look for an opening. He is watching my movements.

I stop and charge toward him. I slash down and he blocks it. I quickly grab the other sword behind my back and slash at him. He blocks that attack as well so I quickly kick him in the chest and send him sliding back. He laughs. "Fist, sword, and foot what else can you infuse with that skill?" he asks.

"Anything connected to my body," I say. "The only thing I can't is spells." I take another look at my right hand. It still reads stable.

"That is the second time you did that," he says. "Is something going on?"

"To be honest my powers have been unstable for since the Indra fight," I say to him. "When I was told our rating game was soon, I went to out to get items that would temporarily stabilize my powers to fight you. So I could go all out."

"You honor me," he says.

"You are my cousin and I respect you," I say. "It seems we both are holding back though." Aura engulfs me and I close my eyes. I open them up and the form changes. "Crimson Archangel full power activated." I charge forward and he goes to block. I flip and kick him instead. I kick off his arms and spin coming down with both swords. They slice the armor and into his skin. I fire off the power of destruction and send him flying. I fall to my knee and look over to where he landed. I look at my hand and a timer shows up. "Shit, I need to end it fast." I look and he has come out of the crater. He seems to also have activated Regulus Rey Leather Rex Imperial Purpure. I take a deep breath and stand back up. We charge at each other.

My sword and his fist hit each other. A shock wave is sent out and I swing my other sword. He blocks with his knee this time and I can hear his other fist coming. I panic and fire the red light out. It explodes upon hitting him and I jump back. Too strong, he is too strong in that form. I look at my sword and sigh. "Is something wrong?" he says. I look to see parts of his armor damaged.

"My current swords are at their limit," I say. "I need time to summon replacements but I don't have the time. A timer has started. I sheath my sword. "Kronus can you try to stabilize the power some how?"

"I can try," he says. I sigh.

"You almost had me," he says. "I had to use a Phoenix Tear before activating this." I am watching my hand and the time stops.

"I bought you a few more minutes," Kronus says. I smile and kneel down. I place my hands on the ground and summon 2 more sword. I get into the ready. We nod and charge at each other again. I move before we clash and swing both swords into his side. The armor cracks and he counter attacks. I have no time to dodge but I can do something else. I focus destruction energy to the place of impact. I go flying back and land hard on my back. I sit up and wench in pain. I drop my sword and hold my chest. I can feel a few broken ribs. I look at him. He is looking at his hand.

"I didn't expect that," he says. "You lessened the damage by reflecting some of it back to me."

"Not really," I say while breathing heavy. "I just lessened the momentum of your fist with the power of destruction on the place of impact." I stand back up and pick up my sword. This will be my final time using this ability. I take a deep breath and step forward. I appear to the side of him. His armor around his chest is shattered. I fall do my knee and my left hand drops the sword its holding. My arm is broken and burned up. I had to change my direction mid charge but he still landed a hit on my arm. I punch the ground.

"That speed is very dangerous," he says. "It's easier to use it on lesser skills opponents. People of our class know how to counter it. Shouldn't you be using a phoenix tear?"

"I was an idiot," I say. "I did not bring it. I thought I wasn't going to need it. Stupid mistake is going to cost me my first rating game." I stand up and get into the ready. "I will not give up though. Kronus repair the armor." I will end this with one more attack. I close my eyes and focus on my sword. I hear him coming at me so I duck and jump to the side. He quickly moves into his next attack and I dodge it. He sends out a flurry of punches and I keep dodging them all. I jump into the air and open my eyes. My eyes glow and my sword is completely engulfed in the power of destruction. I lift my arm up and slash down firing the biggest crescent of destruction. I land on the ground. I dash at him. He blocks the crescent but is unable to react in time for my other attack. I slash at his chest and keep going forward.

I stop and fall to my knee. My sword impales the ground and I return to normal. I look back and he him fall over. I am hoping he stays down this time.

"The king Sairaorg has been retired and the winner is Cartil," the answer says. I try to smile but I cough up blood.

"It seems it was that close," I say.

Part 10

I am sitting in a hospital bed covered wrapped in bandages. I am also being yelled at by all my girls. "That was complete reckless to not take the Phoenix tear," Hanalil says and a very angry tone. The other girls nod in agreement. I sigh.

"Yes your husband is a complete idiot," I say. "I admit it." I hear the door open and I see my parents. "So where are brother and sister?"

"Rias had to go home to study for a test," father answers. "Sirzechs is talking with Ajuka about something. You did a good job. Well up until the admitting you didn't take the Phoenix tear."

"You are late on that father," I say and look at the girls. "They already yell at me for it." he laughs.

"As wives should when the husband messes up," he says. Mother walks up to me. I look at her.

"I am proud of you," she says. I can't help but smile and cry.


	5. Chapter 5 Death Verses Crimson

**Chapter 5: Death versus Crimson**

It's been a few weeks since the rating game. I have gone through a few weddings and a date. I am currently resting after returning from a honeymoon. The girls are downstairs gossiping about it. I stand up and walk to the window. I watch people walking around as I think about why Hades didn't make his move after the rating game. It's a peaceful sight. "Daddy," I hear Ri. "What are you doing?" she walks up to me and start being cute.

"I am enjoying the peace," I say. "It's a nice day, why aren't you playing outside?"

"Mommy said to get you," she says. I smile and pick her up. I place her on my shoulders. We walk downstairs.

"Milicus and Souji what are you doing here?" I ask when I spot them.

"I am escorting Milicus," he says. "He wanted to see how you were doing." I place Ri down and she runs into the kitchen.

"I am mostly healed up," I say. "I do wish I was in a better state during the weddings but they weddings were already planned. So I had to deal with it." We sit down at the table. Sasha hands us all tea.

"I am glad you are okay," Milicus says.

"Cartil," Souji says. "You used the sword I gave you up until a point in the battle. Please explain the reason for the change."

"Between My infusing it with power and Sairorg's punches I noticed the sword reached its limits," I say. "So I switched out before it would break. I plan to retired it and display it from now on."

"Its good you notice it this time," he says. "You have learned from a past mistake. You are getting better."

"I was impressed by how you infused different parts of your body during the fight," Milicus says. "You took our family trait and turn into something unique to you. You are amazing." I smile.

"You will become super powerful one day," I say. "Training with determination is all you need. I do that plus I take stupid risks. The sometimes they pay off and other times they dont. One of these days a risk is going to cost me my own life. Even when I know that I will still take them."

"You have seen something none of can image," Souji says. "So I understand why you push yourself. You want to prevent that and make sure we have a future. Have you gotten another vision yet?"

"No I haven't which tells me nothing," I say. "I know for sure I have changed the future with Trihexa issue being fixed the right way." I look at my cup. "I am more concern about Egypt at the moment. I haven't heard from my contact for awhile now. I think Set and Anubis might be planning something after Hades is dealt with."

"One step at a time," Souji says. He looks at Milicus. "He has a request. Also he is here as a messenger."

"There will be a party at the Gremory household," he says. "You order to come by your mother. May I see your lap?" I look at him shocked. I scratch my cheek and look away.

"I have never taken anyone there before," I say. "I guess I can show you since you are my wonderful nephew. Souji can come too." I stand up and signal for them to follow. We walk down the hall and stop at a wall. I open a secret door and we step inside. I touch a panel on the side of the wall and we teleport away.

 **Part 2**

We arrive in my lap and Milicus runs around looking at things. I walk over to the first desk. I click on the computer. I sit down and spin the chair. I watch Milicus look at different stations and projects. I smile. "There is a lot of stuff in here," Souji comments. "This looks like a lot more than 3 years of work."

"It is," I say. "I created this a long time ago after I was giving the freedom to go out whenever I wanted. So shortly after I received my evil pieces but before I got Yin. I needed my own place to research and create. Each section of the building has its own function. We are at the main area that has the databanks. Milicus is over at the sword crafting area. All my swords are sealed in special containers. Over to your left is the sacred gear research. There is a magic research station which I rarely use." Milicus is over at the sacred gear research now.

"There is a lot of prototype stuff here," I walk over to him. I click on the light. "You really were trying to create new sacred gear."

"Yes I was," I say. "I did make a new one finally. It took away until I learned the secret of who I am. Then it came easy. The prototypes work but they aren't as strong as true sacred gear. I would say they would function more like an enchanted piece of gear like from a video game."

"What is this?" he asks. He points to a stand next to the computer. I activate the sacred gear and place my arm on the stand. I connect a wire to the scared gear. The computer says going through details.

"This allows me to monitor scared gear and see if there are any issues," I say. "It also displays the current power level and available abilities. It can also inform me if a scared gear is about to under a change like what Issei's scared gear has done." I then see my worse fear on the computer screen. I pull the wire off before anyone else can see it. "I am trying to create a smaller scanner version so I can improve my research."

"You seem to know something," Souji says as he walks up. "What are you not saying?"

"I planned to wait until i had more information," I say. "With the recent drastic Evolutions of between the Issei's and Vali's sacred gear, they would technically have evolved into a new type. If I am right on this then all of the old sacred gear can become new types."

"What is a new type?" Milicus asks. He looks at me.

"Either something I created," I answer. "Or a former sacred gear that has evolved past its limits and can be considered something new. I can also mutate older sacred gear into a new type like I did with Asia's sacred gear, Twilight Healing."

"With everything I am seeing here," Souji says. "How do you have any time to sleep?"

"I didn't," I answer. "I didn't sleep when I first started. I was being trained to command armies so I had to plan for every outcome." I sigh. Souji nods and walks over to the sword section. I stand up and walk to the magic section. I grab a book and walk over to Milicus. I hand him the book. "My research notes, you can have them." He smiles. I look over at the clock. "Looks like we should be heading out now, they party is soon. I need to get cleaned up."

 **Part 3**

I am in the ballroom by the drink table at the Gremory residence; I am messing with my suit collar. "I hate wearing a suit," I say to myself. "I will never get use to formal parties." I sigh. Issei walks over to me and I hand him a drink.

"Parties are crazy," he says. "We are going to have to get use them at some point."

"Parties are fine," I say and mess with my collar again. "It's the suits that I hate. The only good thing about formal parties is how beautiful our ladies are." I point over to my sister and Hanalil. "It's very hard to restrain myself when all my wives and girlfriends look so good."

"I hear you on that one," he says. "All the girls look amazing." He smirks.

"I would be careful how perverted you get," I say. "Shirone is looking over at you." he looks away and I laugh.

"What are you 2 talking about?" cousin asks while walking up.

"Just talking about how beautiful our girls look," I answer. "Though Issei went further and start thing perverted thoughts about more than just his girls." I laugh and Issei sulks.

"That's mean," Issei says.

"Its either I stop you now or Shirone hits you," I say. "Pick your poison." Cousin laughs. I spot Kiba with Tsubaki. "Looks like Kiba manned up finally." I point over to him and they look. "Hey Kiba how was the date?" Kiba and Tsubaki turn red. They look away.

"Shut up Cartil," Kiba yells. We laugh.

"You shouldn't have done that," I say. "I am just going to embarrass you more. Speak of which, Hey sis." I turn to her.

"Don't even think about it," she says and glares. I laugh.

"Okay I won't," I say. "Now is not the time. I however will tell Issei some of your secrets." I laugh evilly. She continues to glare. I hear brother laughing as he walks up.

"I see you are staring to have fun," he says.

"I am just making up for loss time," I say. "I am going to keep teasing her until the day I die. It's better than taking pictures of her in her sleep."

"Checkmate," he says. I notice Lord and Lady Phoenix walk up to a microphone. Everyone turns to them and watches.

"It seems they plan to announce that now," I comment. Brother and Issei look at me.

"Hello everyone," Lady Phoenix say. "We have an announcement, even though it's a party for Cartil."

"This party for was me?" I say silently.

"Thanks to something Cartil created," She says. "Cartil, can you come here please?" I nod and walk up to them. I stand next to them. "My husband and I are having another child." Everyone claps but I can sense they want answers.

"Since everyone wants an explanation," I say. "One of my research projects was into the issues behind pure blooded devils having with making children. After years I created an elixir that I was hoping it would help. I asked Lady and Lord Phoenix to test it, so with this announcement it seems to have worked."

"This is nice but do you have any idea what chaos this will cause?" Sona asks.

"I have already planned for that," I answer. "I always plan for every outcome and…" I fall to my knees. I hear foot steps run to me. Everything goes black and then goes white.

Part 4

"I am sorry sister Ri," I say to her. "I haven't heard from Ex's squad yet. There is a massive force in still in his area."

"With Issei and Vali missing along with Dad being gone," she says. "Ex and Airi are the only ones along with who have a chance to push them back. We are so focus on defense an evacuation we can't push them back."

"I know sister," I say. "The loss of Asgard and Olympus aren't helping, until we can get those places back we no longer have help from the Gods from there. Where did fathers plan go wrong?"

"Egyptian gods," She says. "They refused to play ball and not allow us to stop Set's plan." Someone walks up to me.

"Sir," he says and salutes. "There is a new report from heaven. The enemy has broken threw the defenses. The souls of the fallen are in danger." My sister and I are shocked.

"Redirect all angels back to heaven," I order. "Tell Yin and Kiba to go with them." He nods and walks up.

"Father, why did you have to die?" Ri asks quietly while looking down. "We needed you."

Part 5

Everything becomes clear and I see everyone look at me concerned. "What is going to happen now?" Yin asks without hesitation.

"It's changed," I ask. "Though Issei and Vali are missing this time. I seem to be taken out early on in the war. They went after the gods first, this time. It seems they children are being forced to be defensive."

"You saw our child," Nivana asks. "What are we having?"

"I am not telling you," I say and stick my tongue out. "You can wait." she pouts. I see her mom walk up. "I need some air." I get up and walk out of the room. I walk outside and look around. "I can't tell them the truth."

"What did you see partner?" Kronus asks.

"Too many dead," I say. "I may have changed it from the tide of destruction but the enemy has attacked smarter. They took out the forces that can come back and the threats first." I turn back to my home. "They took them out."

"Took who out?" Rias asks as she walks up to me. "What is really going on? Do not like your own twin."

"They attack here," I say. "Everyone here on that day dies. You are among the ones listed as dead from that attack." I look down. "I am listed dying long before the invasion happens." She hugs me. "Set and Anubis must be dealt with to change that future." I push my sister back and hold her shoulders. I stare at her. "You must prepare to deal with them. From this moment on you are apart of team AxA. When they time comes you will need to take Vali."

"I understand," she says. "Why do I need Vali?"

"He is my second in command," I answer. "He is strong and you will need a bodyguard. Issei will be busy."

"I hate to interrupt this touching sibling moment," someone says and we turn to see Sig. "It's about Hades, I apologies about being wrong about the attack before. I have better information now."

"What is it?" I ask him.

"Hades plans to attack here soon," he says.

"How soon are we talking?" Rias asks. An explosion happens behind us and we look back at the house. "It seems that would be now." Sig leaves. We run back into the house.

Part 6

We arrive back into the ballroom and there are tons of high level grim reapers here. Vali has appeared along with his team. "Well now it makes sense," I say. "Have all the threats gather in one place that is easier to deal with them." I turn to brother. "Sorry brother but I am taking over now. From this moment team DxD is now until the command of me, the leader of team AxA. Also brother you are now apart of it. So you take orders from me."

"How cute different name but same pathetic members," Hades says as he appears. "Its time you all die." He raises his arm up to try to summon something. "What is going on?"

"Samael will never be summoned again," I say. "I do thank you for showing up. It makes things easier for me. Everyone evacuate the Gremory Residence. Hades is mien." I charge forward and change. "Crimson Archangel full power." I slam into Hades and we go threw the wall behind him.

We land on the ground and I jump back. I quickly summon the God slayer and get into the ready. He stands back up and I dash forward. He fires off some soul reaping magic and I quickly block it all with the Holy Aegis. I knock his staff back and slash at him. He screams in pain and backs up. He glares at me. "So this is God slayer," he says. "I never expect pain this intense. I should go." He tries to leave and I raise my hand up.

"I don't think so," I say and stop his teleporting spell. "You are mine and I am going to kill you." I punch him in his face. He counters by stabbing me. I jump back and look at the wound. "Of course you would have a scythe." I put the shield on my back and summon another sword. "This sword is known as Excalibur-re." I dash forward dodging around his magic attacks. I slash down with both swords and he blocks with his staff. He counters by attacking with his scythe and I use his staff as a base to flip over him. I spin in mid air and hit him in the back with Excalibur-re. He stumbles forward but turns to attack me. I roll to the side and fire off red lightning. I missed him and hit something behind him.

I dash towards him again and slash with Excalibur-re. He blocks with his staff and so I slash with the God slayer. He blocks it with his scythe and so I kick him. He laughs. I glare at him and I let go off the god slayer at place my hand to his face. I fire crimson holy light at his face. He stumbles back. I grab the sword again and dash forward before he can recover. I slash him across his chest and he screams again. I move away as he slashes at me. "That sword of yours is annoying," he says. I return Excalibur-re back into its holding cell. I summon another sword out. I infuse it with the power of destruction and fired a blast of crescent destruction energy. I move to the side. He destroys the destruction attack and I hit him from his side. He screams out again. He ignores the pain this time and slashes at me. I try to dodge the attack.

I move back and fall to my knee. I touch my chest and look down. He barely got me that time. Something is wrong again. I am getting slower. I look up as he is coming at me. I am forced to dodge his attacks as I fall back. I slide under him and slash him. He screams and goes to hit me with his staff. I move out of the way. He starts to laugh. I drop the sword in my left hand and create hold chains. I swing them at him and dodge them by jump into the air. A blast of crescent destruction energy hits him. He screams. "So it works," I say. "If I fire it from the god slayer it takes on the ability of the god slayer. That is something good to know for the future." He glares at me and I smirk. The chains have wrapped around him. I pull them down and he slams into the ground. I then swing him away from the house. I detach the chains and he gets up.

"You are an annoying bug," he says. "Just die." He charges at me and I dodge to the side. I swing the chains at him and he dodges. The chains wrap around the staff and I pull it from him. I toss the staff to the side. I focus holy and destruction power into my left hand. I dash forward at him and slash with the God slayer. He blocks the attack and spin. I lunch into the air above him. I punch toward him with my left fist and fire a beam of charged up holy destruction power. It slams into him and pushes him into the ground forming a crater. I land and start breathing heavy. Suddenly a huge wave of magic comes at me. I quickly pull out the holy Aegis and it impacts me. I am sent flying threw the house and out the other side. I stand up but fall down to a knee. I look around and it seems I am at the other battle field.

Hades through the hole in the wall laughing, he looks around the battlefield. "It seems my forces are struggling," he says. "I guess I better kill enough before I go down." I stand back up and fire some red lightning at him. He moves away from it with ease. My attacks are even slowly.

"Let me take over," Issei comes up. "You should rest."

"No," I say. "He is mine."

"You really should let him," Hades says. "Since your life force has been drained a lot in our fight. It seems your soul is protected but with each attack of the scythe your life force drops drastically. How much time do you have?"

"Shut up Hades," I yell. I charge forward and slash at him. He dodges but I quickly wrap the chains around his arm. I spin him into the wall of the house. I fire a beam of holy destruction right afterwards. He steps out and laughs. "You are so annoying just die like the trash god you are." I watch him as he spots something. He laughs and I turn to see mother. He charges at her and I dash after him. I am too slow now; I won't be able to save her. I need more speed. Give me something. My armor begins to glow bright crimson. "Crimson Archangel Knight Formation activated." I boost a hide speed fast Hades. I stop and turn to block.

I hear a scream. I look down and see the slide blade in my chest. I punch the scythe breaking it and I quickly slash Hades with a full power attack with the God Slayer. He flies back and crashes through a wall. I fall to my knees pull out the scythe blade and throw it to the side. Mother is kneeling down next to me. I quickly grab a Phoenix Tear and plash it on me. I have only bought myself slightly more time. "Are you okay?" mother asks. I stand up and look at her.

"I am going to kill Hades," I say with tears. "Don't you worry mother." I grab the gem on my sacred gear and begin to pull it out.

"Cartil no if you do that you will feel the full force of your own powers," Kronus protests. "It will kill you."

"What I am about to do will kill you," I say crying as I completely remove the sacred gear from my body. I pull out another second chance piece. I through the piece and the sacred gear to the side and I cast the spell. Kronus is revived. "This was always the plan. I lied to everyone. I knew from the start the second chance piece took life force. It is a permanent." I turn to Akeno. "Enjoy every minute you have with your mother." I look into the side. "Ophis its time, grant me the power of infinite to kill Hades."

"That power will kill you," she says appearing along with Lilith. I give a faint smile.

"I am already dying," I say. "It's up to you Rias and Vali. It's up to you to deal with Anubis and Set." I take a deep breathe. "I am the Crimson Devil who was granted the powers of god. I stare into the infinite and seek its powers to destroy my enemies. I will use the power of infinite for vengeance." My 12 wings disappear and form 2 giant wings. My armor changes as well. I dash forward as Hades walks out of the wall. I grab him and fly up into the air. I throw him up and as he falls to the right spot I slash him with a fully powered God Slayer. He launches towards the ground. 2 more giant wings appear and fold forward. They change into cannons and begin to charge. "Infinite Crimson Holy Nightmare blast." The fire at Hades and the impact causes a huge kick up off dust.

As the dust settles, Hades slowly stands up. I swing the God Slayer sword and charge its power. Hades fires spells at me and I dodge them. I stop the spinning and fire a crescent of energy at him. He dodges but it slices his arm off. I tilt my head to the side. I create more canons and fire off rapid fire shots at him. I turn to the side and dodge an attack from a grim reaper. I touch its back and it disappears. I glare at all the other ones. I land down on the ground. I sigh and I return to normal. I fall back and mother catches me. "Stay with me my baby boy," she says crying.

"I failed to kill him," I say as I watch Hades and the grim reapers disappear. "I am sorry mommy." I reach up to the sky. A rip in the dimensions appears and great red appears. "I think its time to rest now." I disappear.


End file.
